


taco bell saga

by pavloverly



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, lots of taco filling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavloverly/pseuds/pavloverly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>daddy taco (tyler Joseph) destroys submissive chalupa (josh dun) </p><p>written by @ kitchen.sin on instagram</p>
            </blockquote>





	taco bell saga

Josh is home alone, making tacos for his boyfriend, Tyler. He's just stirring the beef sauce when he hears the click of the door opening. His asshole tingles in anticipation. "Daddy?" calls Josh, excited to see his master after such a long time apart. He hears Tyler's familiar grunt and knows he's going to get a good fuck tonight. 

Suddenly, Tyler is behind josh, his already-naked erection causing josh to shiver in pleasure. "My baby chalupa, have you made daddy dinner?" Asks tyler. Josh can only nod. "Clothes off, ass up. Right now, my sweet chalupa," demands tyler. Josh always does what daddy tells him to. Soon he's naked on all fours, his bare ass tempting tyler. But no, tyler must wait. 

"T..take it slow, daddy" whimpers josh. Tyler grunts in response. Tyler grasps a crunchy taco shell in his hands, and spreads Joshs hole wide. He shoves the shell deep inside. Josh barely holds back a yelp. Then there's a hot steamy substance trickling into his crack, and josh realises its the beef sauce. 

"BEEF!!" Screams tyler. Josh feels a sprinkling of something fall upon his ass. "AND CHEESE!!" More sprinkling. "AND LETTUCE!!" screams tyler. Josh is overwhelmed with the heat of the sauce and the crunching of the shell against his raw opening. Tyler admires the sight of his sweet chalupa's hole, desperately awaiting his daddy's monster cock. Without hesitation, tyler slams himself into josh, the hot beef sauce burning his cock and dripping onto the floor. "You want my beef, josh? You want daddy's big fat beef?" he grunts. Josh gasps in pain and satisfaction, the taco shell breaking apart into pieces and being pushed further inside of him. "MY CHALUPA!!!" groans tyler as he releases inside of josh. The combined taco ingredients cover Tyler's cock and ooze down Joshs legs. Tyler can't help it, he buries a finger deep within Joshs saucy hole and then withdraws it, licking himself clean. The taste is indescribable. Josh collapses, unconscious, onto the floor, and tyler opens a packet of corn chips, dipping them into Joshs asshole and savouring the taste of his boyfriends sauce. Content, tyler rests his head on Joshs ass, shoving his pointed nose into the saucy crack and letting himself slowly fall asleep.


End file.
